With recent improvements in image processing and image forming technologies, it has become possible to easily alter an original image. For this reason, numerous techniques for ensuring the validity of an original image have been developed.
However, many of such techniques are not applicable or not effective when the original image is provided in the form of a paper document, such as a paper currency, or provided via a network, such as the Internet.